Analytical software running at a head office and applications running on smart meters and other devices within a smart grid provide increasingly sophisticated analyses of data to better manage electrical distribution. Aggregating data from smart meters allows utility companies to perform analyses that anticipate bottlenecks, avoid power failures, and generally optimize grid operation.
However, performing the sophisticated analyses and leveraging the information obtained from smart meters and other network nodes requires an accurate knowledge of network topology, including which meters and electrical phases are connected to each transformer. Unfortunately, utility and distribution companies may not maintain connectivity information for individual meters. In the event that such information is collected, it may be poorly maintained and error-prone. Line workers may change connections under time pressure to alleviate local power problems without appropriately updating records. Because transformers, meters and other infrastructure may stay in service for decades, errors within the connectivity information can accumulate. Without an accurate record of network topology, smart grid analytics, applications and other functionality may be degraded.